Rin's Heart and Abuse
by xxoikilluoxx
Summary: Sesshomaru is gone and Rin is abused at the Western Palace while he is away. Will Sesshomaru be able to help her or will the person doing this get away with it.


Rin's Heart and Abuse

It was a late night at the western palace, all was quiet and the moon was high in the sky big and bright. Sesshomaru and Jaken landed softly on the ground returning to the western lands, which solely belonged to Sesshomaru, after a week of being recently had joined his half brother Inuyasha and his weird group of friend's for the final battle against the vile half breed Naraku. Sesshomaru frown deepened as he landed on the ground just inside the gates of the palace ignoring the bowing guards and servants who walked over taking Ah-Un to their stables to be fed and given fresh water. His gold amber eyes looked at his beloved home not liking that he was sensing much tension and the fact that Rin had not come out to greet them like she usually did, which he secretly enjoyed and looked forward to whenever he was gone away from her.

"Milord something is wrong" Jaken said breaking the silence between the two of them. Sesshomaru just nodded in agreement with a usual "hn" which held a hint of concern in it. Sesshomaru lifted his nose slightly in the air to track Rin's scent and walked following it to her chambers which was just down the hall from his. He lifted his hand and knocked on the wood gently.

"Rin" he said and the door opened a couple seconds later just enough to show half her face o Sesshomaru.

"Hello Sesshomaru-sama" Rin said. Sesshomaru frowned not liking that her voice was barely in a low whisper, but before he could say something about it; Rin's personal servant Elizabeth came around the corner. Elizabeth was a beautiful kitsune demon who had long wavy purple hair with short bangs that were facing in opposite directions of each other, her ears were actually fox ears and matched the color of her hair as well as her long fluffy tail, but her tail looked like it was dipped in something white. Her eyes were a aqua blue and said eyes widened when she caught sight of Sesshomaru. She stopped in front of him.

"Milord welcome back" she said in a slight english accent. She was from the country of Europe as a gift from the queen as a peace offering. She saw his cold amber eyes were trained on what she was carrying in her hands and her eyes down casted.

"Rin-sama requested them" she said briefly. In her hands was a tray of weak herbs to stop infections and bandages. She moved when Sesshomaru moved back a little letting the servant get to Rn's door and knocked on the door. "Rin-sama I have what you asked for.

The door opened slightly again and small arms came out of the room grabbing the tray, her long sleeve kimono hiding any skin from showing. Once she had the tray inside she closed the door and there was a distinct click meaning Rin locked her door. Elizabeth looked at the door sadly and walked off leaving Sesshomaru alone. Sesshomaru sighed almost audibly worried for his ward , but left the lock door to get some much needed work done.

Later that night, Rin sat on her cot, her brown eyes full of dread and fear as she heard the familiar sounds of clanking metal metal getting closer to her room until the sounds stopped. She wanted to whimper as the door began to open knowing what was going to happen. She thought that now that Sesshomaru was back,this would all stop, but it seemed that luck was not on her side She looked up to see turqoise blue eyes glaring at her with hatred and malice, his white hair gleaming in little moonlight that got into her room.

"Hello you little human bitch" the male said with a sneer, the flapping of wings could be heard behind him. This male was not a inu demon like most expected to be since he was part of Sesshomaru's army. Rin opened her mouth to speak, but before she could utter a word.

"I didn't give you permission to talk bitch." He said kicking her in the back making her cry out. he stepped on her hand hard enough to hurt her, but not enough to break it. Rin whimpered at the familiar pain, but said nothing as her nightly beating continued.

The next morning Jaken woke up early and decided to take his usual morning stroll in the gardens. As he was walking he heard splashing of water. Curious he followed the noises like a curious cat demon and received a shocking sight. Sitting there at one of the many koi ponds of the western palace was Rin. He rubbed his eyes wanting to just image what he was seeing before him was just his imagination, but unfortunately he wasn't dreaming or imagining Rin with a swollen shut black eye, her face bruised up badly, her hair was completely uneven and looked almost burned some places and her hands were swollen, bruised and bloody. Rin was about take another scoop of water into her hurting hands when she heard a clearing of someone's throat from behind her. Fear filled her heart as she went stiff hearing the familiar voice of her lord's faithful container.

"Rin..who did this to you." Jaken asked in a weak voice not trusting himself to speak loud like he usually did. Rin watched him with pain filled brown eyes and began to cry knowing he couldn't lie to the one she thought was like an older brother to her.

"Oh Master Jaken..a-after y-you a-and L-Lord S-Sesshomaru l-left...A-Axel...h-he started t-to beat me b-be-because h-he t-th-thought I was w-weakening L-Lord Sesshomaru" Rin cried before the pain finally got to her and she passed out. Jaken ran to her panic filling him and checked her head. He wanted to curse when he felt a fever beginning to start and he called for help.

Luckily for him, Elizabeth was nearby when she heard him cry out for help. Using her demon speed she ran to him and was here within seconds. She gasped in horror when she saw her mistress's condition.

"Elizabeth get Rin to her room and call for Noel" Jaken ordered and she instantly obeyed picking up Rin as gently she could and ran back inside heading for her room and to get Noel. Jaken ran inside as well heading for Sesshomaru's study in the opposite direction. Sesshomaru, who was inside the study, looked up when he heard the sounds of frantic knocking on his door. He blinked when he smelt Jaken's panicked emotions. He stood and walked to the door opening the door and his retainer fell to the ground.

"Jaken, what is the matter" Sesshomaru asked coldly. Unlike other times Jaken didn't freeze or even react to his lord's usual cold voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I saw Rin this morning and she...she was completely beaten up! When I asked who did it; she told me Axel did it before she passed out. She is gaining a fever and quickly" Jaken said and by the time he was done with his frantic talking, he was panting for breath. Sesshomaru's eyes turned colder than the usual ice cold and blood red began to leak through.

"Send him to my study this instant he has crossed me for the last time" Sesshomaru said in a deep growl like voice, his demon was under the ran and was gone instantly to go search for walked out of his study going towards where Rin would be, which was in her chambers with was currently outside the door with tears in her eyes.

"Elizabeth how is she" he asked the crying servant. She looked at him with her bright blue eyes that was shining with tears.

"I do not know my lord. Noel just arrived and is currently looking at her condition" Elizabeth said tears overflowing from her eyes down her pale cheek. She was very worried for her mistress.

"Come get me when you receive any news" He said and started walking away after seeing Elizabeth nod not trusting herself to speak. He walked back to his study and sat down on his chair waiting for Axel to show up. After several minutes of waiting, but felt like hours to Sesshomaru, he finally smelt Jaken and Axel's scents, along with a third scent that was similar to Axel's scent but slightly different, more feminine.

'So he brought his sister, too bad his life is already forfeit for what you did to Rin. Not even your sister can save you' Sesshomaru thought. His blood heated up in anger towards Axel. Jaken opened the door and walked in with Axel behind him with a female by his side. She looked a little bit younger than him with greyish white hair that was neck length and flared out a bit around her neck. Two hair pieces was longer and went to her chest.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru" The girl said bowing respectfully.

"Hello Lily, Axel," He said saying Axel's name extra cold which made Axel shiver and Lily give her brother a suspicious look.

"What did my brother do this time Lord Sesshomaru,"Lily asked politely.

"It seems while I was gone away for battle, your brother decided it was ok to abuse and beat my little ward until she was almost unrecognisable" Sesshomaru said coldly. Lily, angered and shocked, turned her head towards her brother, who had a look of anger on his face.

"Axel how could you" she asked and Axel glanced at his little sister before looking back at his cold and angered look.

"I don't care for what I did. She is just a damn human. It was because of her kind that we lost our beloved Inu-no-Tashio" Axel snarled out and Lily slapped him hard.

"Lady Rin is not like most humans Axel" she said turning to an obviously lord. She couldn't blame him either for his emotions. "I am sorry for what he has done. He is yours to deal with as you please" she said and sent one last look to her brother before leaving.

"I should have gotten rid of your presence the second I brought Rin here, but your sister did not wish that you do this I can do what I please to you" he said coldly, his eyes turning pure red as his demon broke through the surface ready to torment the male who had hurt what was theirs. For the next hour all that was heard by all the nearby servants and guards from the study was Axel's final screams for mercy and pain before it was completely silent. Elizabeth walked up to the door and knocked. She waited for the words "Come in" and opened the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I bring you news. Lady Rin's fever has broken and she is now resting peacefully in her chambers" Elizabeth said ignoring Axel's half melted and half bloodied body. Sesshomaru nodded and stood from his desk.

"Send some servants to clean this mess up and have some servants to clear out his chambers. Let Lily make all the decisions to what they should they do with his belongings" he said. Elizabeth nodded and just before she left she heard him talk again. "And since you had a stressful day, you have my permission to take the rest of the evening of the day off"

"Yes my lord" she said leaving him alone in the study again. Sesshomaru stacked his paperwork neatly on his desk before he left his study going back to Rin's chambers. He walked in and looked straight towards her futon where was laying, all bandaged up and asleep. He walked up and knelt by her futon grabbing her hand in a gentle grab.

"I promise Rin that I will never let you get hurt ever again" he said and he felt a gentle squeeze as Rin smiled in her stayed with her for the rest of the night.

 **A/N: I hope you all like this. This was a very old fanfic I wrote in a notebook and I recently rewrote you like.**


End file.
